On Her Majesty's Orders
by impr0mptu
Summary: What happens when Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing is given direct orders from the Queen to do something she's never done before? Hilarity happens thats what! New adventures, hilarious mishaps, bubbling romance, and a strange enemy awaits! Rated M for future chapters that will contain coarse language, violence and some adultish content.
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own hellsing or any of its characters, this is a fan made story.**_

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fic that I've been bothered to post here so I apologise for the poor writing style. This will be a fairly long story, I've been workin on it for AAAAGES so hopefully there wont be any massive gaps between updates :D Anyway feel free to read, enjoy, review if you want I dont mind.**

_**Please note. I've written this purely for fun. It doesnt follow the main manga plot althouth I shall use a lot of the characters (besides I hate the fact walter turns evil in the end, boo! )**_

On Her Majesty's Orders

Prologue.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You can't stop me?"

"Oh?"

*thwap!* *squeeeeeee*

"Those were new tyres!"

"Yes, they **_were_** new tyres."

*BLAM*

A moderate sized hole opened up in Alucard's left arm where Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing had just placed a silver bullet from her sidearm. The vampire looked down at the wound, grinning, and watched it regenerate within a few seconds. "Really now, master." He taunted. "Havn't you learned that doesn't work."

*BLAM*

"Argh!"

"I don't care whether or not you can regenerate **_that_**, Alucard. Now get out of my site!"

Defeated, Alucard gave Integra a deep hiss before turning into a dark mist and disappearing, leaving the fuming Protestant Knight to her own devices.

Integra let out a deep sigh as she replaced her sidearm into is brown leather holster. Alucard always got like this whenever there was a round table conference, he seemed obsessed that the other Knights were conspiring to get rid of him; an amusing notion. A small snicker slipped through the lips of the usually stoic blonde, regaining herself Integra reached into her blazer pocket and retrieved her phone, hitting speed dial.

"Walter, please bring round another car. Also get some of the men to bring a flatbed too… Oh don't worry, nothing too disastrous happened, just **_Alucard_** being his usual disruptive self… Thank you Walter." With a gentle beep Integra switched off her phone and slipped it back into her blazer pocket. From the other pocket she retrieved her trust packet of cigars and her lighter. She lit the cigar and silently smoked, looking up at the dimly lit sky in front of the Hellsing mansion; it was nearly dawn now and most of the stars had retreated from the sky. Feeling the nicotine work its magic Integra felt herself relax, if only a little, Alucard had the profound ability of being able to wind her up like nothing else. He was especially good at it during this time of year when the round table conference was on; any excuse to delay her was good enough for him and usually resulted in something expensive being damaged, broken, shot… you get the idea.

Integra eventually heard the gentle rumble of another car approaching and proceeded to stub out her cigar, not wanting to smoke out the interior of her vehicle. The beautiful body of a crisp, new Rolls Royce Phantom pulled up in front of the other Rolls that Alucard had immobilised a few minutes previously. A sharply dressed chauffer stepped from the car and courteously opened the rear door for Sir Integra, who gave him a curt nod before entering the luxurious car. A moment later it had gently pulled away and was making its way out of the Hellsing estate. There was a quick stop at the gate to pick up Walter Dornez, who always accompanied Sir Integra to external conferences, and then they were away.

Walter sat in the back nex to Sir Integra so that they could go over all of the necessary paperwork before the conference. However before that could be done Walter needed to discuss a far more serious matter. "I do hope Alucard was not too rough with the other Rolls, Sir?" The old butler asked with a slight air of trepidation in his voice.

"Thankfully this time he just punctures a few tyres, I think he's learnt his lesson after the York incident." Integra retrieved some of the files that Walter was holding and began flicking through them.

"And that's why we don't take homicidal vampires to round table conferences." Walter teased, he was one of only two people on this earth allowed to jock with his master, and the other was Alucard. Not that Integra actually allowed it; she just had no way of stopping him that didn't involve high explosives.

"Yes, well enough about Alucard. Whats on today's agenda?"

And so off they went, the car making its way through the streets of London on its way to the round table conference. Its passengers blissfully unaware that the sun rising over them heralded the dawn of a day that would change their lives…forever.


	2. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Letter

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own hellsing or any of its characters, this is a fan made story._**

**A/N: Ok so chapter 1 is here! Jubilation! Hopefully y'all like it and I'll try to pump out the chapters quickly as I have almost the entire fic in note form already. As always please note that it doesn't follow the main manga plot although I shall use a lot of the characters in my own storyline. (Besides I hate the fact walter turns evil in the end, boo! )**

On Her Majesty's Orders

Chapter 1

The gentle glow of the morning sun was now bathing the Hellsing mansion in a warm, yellow hue; Alucard hated it. After Integra had left for the round table conference he had skulked all the way down to the dungeons and was now making his way through the labyrinth of tunnels to his bed chamber for some blessed sleep.

Not that he would get any that is. He never did when Integra was at those god awful meetings. Those pathetic old men were always finding new ways of twisting his master's arm to suit their plans, be it re-directing her funding, criticising her methods, criticising her servants. Ok so the last one he could understand, especially after the York incident. In his defence though Alucard didn't realise that dropping a dead cow on Sir Iron's car would do**_ that _**much damage.

Then again he forgot that it was a convertible.

"Hehe, it really does have a **_cow_** skin roof now." Alucard chuckled, he really hated Sir Irons. Unfortunately after that little event he was barred from all future round table conferences, much to Integra's delight.

Eventually Alucard made it to his chambers; he was just about to pull open the 3 inch thick iron door when his ears pricked to a familiar sound.

_"__Hmm, I wonder what police girl is still doing awake?"_

Slowly, and silently, he crept a few metres down the hallway to Seras Victoria's room and listened carefully. He heard the sound of metal clanking on china, followed by a sort of frustrated grunting noise, then the unmistakable crash of a table being hurled into a wall. His interest peaked; Alucard phased through the wall and proceeded to scare the unholy shit out of his little fledgling.

"Police Girl!" He boomed, faking an expression of anger.

"Wh – m…master!" The blonde vampire squealed and fell arse over head onto the cold stone floor, as she fell Alucard caught a glimpse of a white object leaving her hands, heading straight for his face.

*SPLAT*

It was wet, and very, very hot.

"…"

"M-m-master…"

"Police Girl….why…why is there soup on my face?" Alucard had to use every ounce of restraint as he wiped the remains of what appeared to be potato and leek soup from his face. It left large brown stains on his clean, white gloves which earned Seras an extra loud growl from him.

"Well…y-you see…" Seras managed to squeeze out a few trembling words as she brought herself up from the floor, her own yellow uniform covered in soup. However her words soon failed as she saw Alucard noticing the dark brown stains that were all over his beautiful red coat. He really liked that coat.

"I'm so s-sorry m-m-master!"

*THWACK*

"OW! I said I was sorry!"

"That was for not drinking your blood like a good little vampire."

"How did?"

Alucard pointed over to the shattered remains of Seras's dinner table, amongst the splintered remains was a ruined blood packet, and judging by the smell it was several days out of date.

"Oh. Yeah."

"That and there's soup all over me."

Alucard tried his best to not to sound overly concerned, "Police Girl… you haven't been drinking your blood." It was a statement, not a question. Seras glowered at him and considered arguing, but eventually she just hung her head in shame and nodded.

"I am trying, master."

"Well try harder."

"I just… can't seem to bring myself to do it yet."

"Hmph, you're weak police girl. Don't try to hold onto petty human emotions, it's unbecoming of you." Seras was visibly wounded by those words, Alucard didn't care though. He was tired, his master was in a conference with a bunch of morons and his own fledgling wouldn't drink the one thing that will sustain her. "I don't have time for your petty feelings." He growled, conceding that she wouldn't drink for tonight at least. "If you want to turn this face…" he gave her an extra evil glare, "Into this face…" he made his best attempt at a sincere smile, "Then you'll drink. Am I understood?"

Seras gave him a frightened nod.

"Good, now I'm going to sleep and you'd best do the same. Heaven knows that coffin of yours is the only thing keeping you alive." Although it wasn't Alucard's intention the last few words sounded almost concerned. There was enough care in them to make Seras perk up a little and concede to her master's wishes. The young vampire opened the lid to her little coffin and leapt in, Alucard walked over to her and leaned in, depositing a small blood packet he'd retrieved from his coat. "Do try to drink, Seras." Her face went a little pink at that.

"Yes mas-"

*SLAM*

"Good, now go to sleep."

"….Meanie…"

He turned back to the wall and started passing through it into his own room, slipping through Alucard was greeted by the pleasant silence of his own chambers, his private domain. It was still as bare as ever, nothing but a very tall throne in the centre of the room accompanied by a small side table and Alucard's coffin. It was far less cluttered than Police Girl's room and therefore it was perfect, in Alucard's mind that is.

He flopped down onto his mighty throne, placing his hat and glasses on the adjacent table. With a simple click of his fingers a crystal wine glass appeared on the table as well; Alucard pulled out another blood pack from within his soup stained coat and emptied its contents into the vessel. It was his favourite, A- virgin blood.

_"__Ah, just what I need after such a trialling day. So many irritating things… The Knights, Master, Police Girl."_

_"__Hey!"_

_"__Go away Police Girl!" _Alucard blocked her from his mind. He'd nearly forgotten she'd learnt that little trick. At least she'd learnt something in her four months with Hellsing. However Alucard couldn't care less at that moment for he had blood, sweet, tasty, virgin blood.

"PFFFFBT!"

Of a woman that lied about being a virgin.

* * *

"Is it painful?"

"A little?"

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know, I think it's the first case of a human being almost dying of boredom?"

"In your defence Sir Integra, Sir Penwood, with respect, is a rather dry man."

"Ow! I cannot disagree with you there, but still my behaviour was unacceptable."

Integra and Walter were walking out the doors of Sir Irons' house, which was actually a mansion just north of London. It was built out of more stone than the Hellsing estate, which was more primarily timber in construction, however the Irons estate was far older and built at a time where stonework was more fashionable. Integra was nursing a fairly large bump on the left hand side of her forehead; Walter was carrying her effects so that she could hold a sizeable ice pack.

The round table conference of protestant knights had gone fairly smoothly, it had begun around 11am and was scheduled to run through to 4pm. Most of the day's agenda was centralised around Hellsing and the organisations recent successes in the field, the case of Seras Victoria was of some concern but Integra had already received the Queen's approval of her, so there was no real issue. Things started going downhill at around 2pm when Sir Penwood was going through defence budgets, by this point the conference had moved its way into the sitting room of Sir Irons' mansion so that they could all stretch their legs. Sir Penwood was happily going about his speech of spending versus losses, capitol increases, foreign acquisitions and so forth when there was an almighty crash followed by a mild amount of cursing on Sir Integra's part.

"I can't believe I fell asleep…standing up!" Integra threw her arms up in disbelief, regretting it instantly as she'd removed the ice pack from her swollen head. Her pride was not having a good day.

"Sir, you've been working yourself too hard." Walter sounded almost a little harsh, "You can't expect to work **_sixteen_** hours a day and not have any consequences for it."

"Grrrr…ow…, I know Walter." She hated it when he was right. "But we've killed more vampires and destroyed more vampire nests this year than we have in the past three! …having Seras has really helped things." She felt a sting of guilt saying those last few words, considering she had barely acknowledged the poor girl's existence since she'd arrived at Hellsing.

"I'm sure miss Victoria knows her input is appreciated Sir." Damn Walter's mind reading was getting good. "Besides, you've barely had a chance to see her. Most of the time Miss Victoria is either holed up inside her room or on a mission with master Alucard."

"Still, I feel an obligation to her. It wasn't her fault Alucard shot her through the chest, turned her into a vampire and had herself press-ganged into working for us. Not that I'd ever tell her that, of course." Integra was famous for her stoic disposition; she was rarely known to show genuine emotion. It gave her power, but also made her quite lonely, though she was loathe to admitting it.

"May I suggest an approach, Sir?" Walter asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"Please, talking is distracting me from **_this_**." Integra motioned to her head.

"Well sir. Seras has assault training with second squad tomorrow, may I suggest that she forgoes the training and attends to you for some tutoring instead."

"Tutoring? What do you mean Walter." Integra did not think herself to be a good teacher, after all that required a temper span longer than 30 seconds and lord knows Integra's was far shorter than that.

"Since coming to us Seras has learnt very little about what Hellsing actually is, it's history, it's development and it's influences. She knows nothing of our other co-divisions either so a little education would be more than beneficial." Integra nodded, Walter had a very good point. Seras would benefit from learning more about Hellsing and its affiliates, heck she'd make a far better student than Alucard.

"Also..." The butler continued, "It might help make her feel a bit more accepted"

Integra couldn't help but chuckle at Walter's sentiments, so that's what it was. "I do believe you have a soft spot for her, Walter."

"I confess I do Sir Integra, after all..." He pulled out a small wallet from his pocket, inside it contained a photo. "She reminds me of you when you were younger." Integra couldn't come up with an argument to that. They did look a little similar; it was the eyes, deep ocean blue with the slightest hint of teal around the edge of the iris. Integra processed the idea for a few moments before coming to agreement with Walter, who was delighted of course. "Excellent Sir, I shall inform Miss Victoria this evening when she has risen."

The pair quietly walked down the stairs leading from the mansion to the courtyard. They passed through two perfect lines of ancient oak trees, truly ancient judging by their appearance, probably as old as the mansion, if not older. Eventually they made it to the main driveway which encircled a large coy point decorated by ornate fountains; the rolls pulled up and Walter opened the door for Integra when a call came from behind them.

"Sir Integra!" It was Sir Irons, looking a little puffed. He'd obviously been hoping to catch Integra before she left and had chosen, in a very un-Sir-Ironsly manner, to run most of the way. As a knight of the round he fitted the profile, old, aristocratic and well bred. He wore a charcoal blazer and trousers, underneath was a dark green vest with a white undershirt and green tie.

"Sir Irons?" Integra greeted him, with a slight grimace. What did he want? Probably wanted to lecture her about the events before and how working herself to sleep is 'poor form for the head of an organisation such as Hellsing'.

"Can you spare me a moment of your time, before you go? In private." Judging by the way he eyed Walter it was more of a command than a request.

With a little sigh, Integra obliged Sir Irons, walking a small distance away from the Rolls, coming to a stand under the shadow of one of the great oak trees. Walter stood patiently by the car, his eyes glancing suspiciously at the other man.

The sun was starting to set now and being under the shadow of a large tree was making Integra feel cold, and her head feel worse. "Can we make this quick Sir Irons?" She asked in dry hope.  
The elder man glared at her for an instant and then, strangely, his expression softened to what could only be described as the faintest of smiles.

"Her Majesty requested that I give you this letter, it comes directly from her." He retrieved a small envelope from his blazer and handed it to Integra. She took it with genuine surprise.

"What is it?" She asked.

"She did not say, only that it was for your eyes alone."

"I see." Integra eyed the envelope with an air of curiosity, mystery, and a bit of suspicion. The Queen was never usually this secretive with Integra, whom she'd considered to be a personal friend.

"However she does share our concern..." Ok here comes the lecture. Integra looked back to the man expecting to see his usual scowl, but was surprised to find him smiling even more now.

"Sir Integra, these past months your organisation has done sterling work in the defence of Crown and Country against the unholy denizens of evil. You should be commended… but I know you'd never publicly accept such flattery." Integra smiled at that, too right she wouldn't accept it.

"Instead..." He continued, Integra raised an eyebrow in anticipation. "I'm friendly suggesting you treat yourself by... not working yourself to death?" Did he just wink at her?

"Take care, Sir Integra." With those few words and a wave over the shoulder he was gone, striding back towards his home, leaving a slightly dumbstruck Integra in his wake.

_"__What's this all about?"_ She asked herself as she walked over to the Rolls Royce, and a very concerned looking Walter.

"Is everything all right Sir?" He asked cautiously, always best when Sir Irons involved.

"This" Integra said bluntly, handing Walter the envelope that had so detached her from her thoughts.

"Hmm... oh! That handwriting!"

"Mmm hmm" Is all Integra could manage as she stuffed a Cigar in her mouth, they weren't allowed inside Sir Irons' mansion. Prick. "Let's go Walter, we'll discuss that later, I'm freezing."

"Yes I suppose it is quite cold for March."

Walter can be such a butler sometimes, Integra thought with a smile. She stepped into the Rolls with Walter in tow.

"Driver, take us back home, and for the love of Christendom put the heater on!"

The car pulled away and had soon cleared the Irons estate on its route back to the Hellsing mansion. Integra sat quietly; her eyes fixed on the envelope that Walter now held in his hand. The paper was very high quality, with a slight pinkish tint, and the handwriting was flawless of course, nothing less was to be expected from the Sovereign.

"Shall I open it, Sir?" Walter asked, noticing Integra staring blankly at the paper in his hand.

"No, not yet" Integra replied hesitantly. "Somehow I get the feeling I'll want to be in the comfort of my own home before I open that."

"Perhaps later then." Walter said as he handed the envelope back to Integra, who quickly pocketed it inside her blazer.

The car ride went smoothly, well smoothly enough for Friday night rush hour through London. The sun was well on its way back to the horizon by now and the sky was taking on an orange hue, peppered everywhere with light golden clouds. Integra stared blankly at the sky's beautiful display from her car window for, seemingly loosing track of time before a thought took her back to reality. She'd better check on things at the mansion before they got back.

*BZZZZZ*

"What was that?" Walter asked.

"My phone. I just turned it back on."

"And?"

"And I have… **38 **texts from Alucard! Thank Christ I turned this thing off, look!" She shoved the phone in Walter's face. He adjusted his monacle so that he could read the messages easier.

"Tell those old cronies to stop staring at your... oh my."

"It gets worse..." Integra had almost completely bit through her cigar in anger.

"Oh?" Walter couldn't help but snicker at Alucard's immaturity. He kept reading. " 'Sir Irons got an Iron one for u'...'Do you have an Ink Well that Sir Penwood could dip his pen in?'...'Does Sir Hunt have a liking for your cu- ...oh my indeed"

Integra buried her faced deep in her palms. "Walter, honestly why did we give him that thing?"

"To keep tabs sir?"

"I preferred it when I didn't know what he was doing."

* * *

Another day had passed, the sun was slipping under the horizon and the moon was already making it's gentle climb through the twilight sky. For any normal person it would seem like the end of a gorgeous spring day and the start of a stunning evening.

Unless you're a grumpy, centuries old vampire by the name of Alucard.

He had already risen, before the sun had set, and was rummaging his way through the main kitchen of the mansion. Not dressed in his usual attire, Alucard simply wore the black clothing that he would usually wear underneath his suit, red coat and fedora. Last nights not-so-virgin blood had left a foul taste in Alucard's mouth and at the time he was too lazy to go and get more; however after a fairly decent day's sleep he was feeling very hungry. And very frustrated.

"There has to be at least **_one_** bag of pure virgin blood left!" He barked, shoving his fist into one of the many fridges which contained the blood packets. "Can't believe I gave...ngh... police girl... the last... one!" Success!

"Yes!" Jubilant, Alucard raised a bag of A- virgin blood in triumph.

*RIIIIIP*

*SLURP*

"Mmmmmmmmm...!"

"PHHBTT!"

Another stale batch?

"Does nobody is the bloody place check the expiry dates on these things!" He bellowed, incredibly loudly it would seem as not a few moments later Sera Victoria, and several guards, rushed into the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. What they found was the beautiful marble kitchen surfaces covered is dozens of discarded blood packs, none of them empty, just unused.

"Um, master what are you doing?" Seras asked rather sleepily after she'd dismissed the slightly concerned Hellsing soldiers who walked away muttering something about Alucard being crazy. Alucard paused for a second to stare at Seras as it was rare to see her walk around the house in her purple and blue spotted pyjamas. Very well fitting pyjamas. Wait, what was he thinking? Alucard snapped back to the task at hand.

"I'm looking for some virgin blood that's actually edible!" He snarled, making Seras step back a few paces. "After all I gave you my final good batch last night."

"Oh..." Seras looked at Alucard weirdly, was she taking pity on him? Alucard's crimson eyes darkened at the thought of it. He looked away from her and continued his search through the refrigerator.

"Here."

Alucard snapped his head around to find an almost full bag of A- virgin blood right in front of his face.

"I could only drink a little last night, so... here." Seras piped, a small innocent smile on her tired face. Alucard looked at his fledgling, who was putting on those beautiful blue eyes like always. Why did she have to always do that? Then Alucard realised something. Although it wasn't much this must have been the first nice thing that Seras Victoria had done for him, in spite of him being... well, him.

"Hmph." He took the bag, hinting a small smile "Thank you, Seras." It was enough to turn her cheeks pink and make Seras beam at him. "Ok Police Girl, if you're going to act like a teenager every time I use your name I'll start calling you Pinky."

"Master!" The look of horror on her face was priceless. "I was not... acting like a teenager!"

"You are right now."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine! Then I'll just take the blood back" She pouted, arms crossed.

"I'd like to see you try." Alucard laughed, stopping rather quickly when he saw a flash of spotted fabric leap towards him. Seras had latched onto him in a violent attempt to take back her precious gift. Alucard quickly flinged her across the kitchen and into Walter's precious spice rack, the resulting impact produced a high pitched squeak from Seras and a huge cloud of orange and green dust as dozens of spice filled jars shattered on the floor.

"Oh my god master! Walter's going to kill us!" She screamed.

"Correction, he's going to kill you." Seras aimed a jar of spices at Alucard's head, but her projectile missed as Alucard disappeared through the black and white stone floor of the kitchen. Finally re-appearing in his own room Alucard let out a deep, cackling laugh in triumph.

Back upstairs Seras was rushing around the kitchen, panicked, in a crazed attempt to clean up the mess that her master had made. Walter was going to **_kill_** her, he loved that antique spice rack, it contained spices from all over the world and some were bloody expensive. Then there was Integra, what was she going to say if she saw Seras, covered in spice dust, in a ruined kitchen with blood packs everywhere and Walter's pride and joy destroyed? Maybe she should just shoot herself now and get it over with?

"…. Miss Victoria?"

"Meep!" Oh god! It was him! Seras flung her arms in front of her face, waiting for the incoming barrage of, well whatever it was she was in for.

However she was met by nothing but silence. Eventually she mustered some courage, enough to open her eyes at least to face the butler.

"W-w-wa-walter?"

Sure enough, he was standing at the entrance to the kitchen with a look of pure unbridled horror on his face; the poor man looked ready to drop dead of a heart attack. And behind him was Sir Integra, oh god she was walking in, the look on her face… wait, is she smiling?

_"__Sweet unholy mother I'm so dead if she's __**smiling!**__"_

"Hello, Police Girl" She smirked, a cigar clutched between her teeth.

"Um um um, h-hi S-s-sir?" Sweet Jesus could she sound any more pathetic, in front of her boss no less!

"It seems we've had a bit of an accident here?" Integra was still smiling, like a cat that had it's dinner caught between its claws. Seras gulped, knowing her end was near, before answering.

"I-I-If I could…explain?" She attempted to make an innocent smile but the fear running through her was too much and Seras was fairly sure she just looked like a frightened, very toothy canary bird waiting to be eaten by a tabby cat. However her fear was unneeded, as it was to turn out.

"Heh, no need to explain Police Girl, I think we all know who's to blame for this." And with those few words Seras's face turned from complete frozen terror, to a frighteningly Alucard-like smug.

_"__Oh, paybacks a bitch master."_

_"__Saywhatnow?"_

_"__Get out of my head!"_

To be continued…

**A/N: First of all I'm sorry that there's not a lot of actual 'humour' or 'romance' in this chapter but I wanted to do a bit of scene setting first :) What is this mysterious letter that Integra's received from the Queen? Will Alucard get the payback he deserves? Will Walter be able to rebuild his spice rack? Jokes on the last one :3 Find out in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and feel free to review :D**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Morning Lesson

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or anything affiliated with it. If I did Walter would'nt haved died, boo!**

**A/N: WOW! Another chapter up already! I'm so glad I had already written this fic out in note form!  
OK! I'm going to apologise now. Again, this chapter doesn't have ANY romance and very little humour, and I apologise for that. Originally this chapter was a lot shorter but I genuinly had fun writing it so forgive me. I Promise that after this chapter things start getting good!**

**On Her Majesty's Orders**

**Chapter 2**

The silence was awkward, very awkward, as Seras Victoria sat in a small cushioned chair in Integra's office. It was a place of dread to her, a herald of mission assignments, her annoying master and of course her boss who she got the distinct impression wanted nothing more but to see her minced alive. Ok maybe not that but she was fairly sure that Integra at least disliked her.

Seras let out a little sigh as she stared around the room, which was still being illuminated by the wall mounted lights as dawn was yet to break. Their pale yellow glow brought warmth to the cool lilac wallpaper that covered the walls of the imposing office, there were display cases all around the edges of the room; they contained books, parchments, swords and all manner of things of an antique or occult nature. Not that Seras could really appreciate any of the fine collections, for she was frozen on her seat, bricking it.

_"__Where is Sir Integra anyway?" _She asked herself. Walter had mysteriously caught up with Seras in the barracks not fifteen minutes ago to inform her that Integra required her. Could it have been something to do with yesterday? She gulped at the thought.

After hearing Seras's story on the 'spice rack incident' Sir Integra was none too pleased with Alucard for unnecessary, and very childish, destruction wrought upon Walter's kitchen. She then promptly assigned Alucard the tedious duty of assessing the men during field exercises for the next two weeks; needless to say profanities were exchanged and Alucared was **_pissed_** at her.

"_What if he told Sir Integra that I'm still not drinking the blood? Oh god, the last time she threatened to come down on me like 'king kong landing on a kitten', what's she going to do this time!"_

At that moment she heard the doors to the office creak open, it could only be Integra.

_"__Ohgodimsodeadholyshitsomebodysaveme!"_

_"__You're on your own police girl" Was all that replied, with a deep taunting laugh._

"Police Girl?" Seras leapt out of her seat, damn Alucard distracting her. Integra was now standing in front of her, arms folded, cigar in mouth and her usual stern frown plastered across her face.

"Yes Sir?" Seras asked timidly.

"Can you please translate as to what '_Ohgodimsodeadholyshitsomebodysaveme!' _was meant to mean?"

_"__What? What? She can read my mind!? Oh fan fuc-"_

"I can hear that too, Police Girl!" She snarled.

"Ohmigosh! Sir, I am so, so sorry! I didn't know!" She pleaded.

"…It's alright Seras… you didn't know" Integra sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, Seras took that as her way of masking frustration. "Please, take a seat."

Seras did as she was told; Integra walked around her desk and sat herself down on her own leather office chair. She took a few last puffs from her cigar before stubbing it out on the crystal ash tray. There was a bit of an awkward moment where the two blondeS simply stared at each other, Integra's dark and calm blue eyes gazed at Seras's eyes which sort of screamed 'Help! I'm locked in a room with a blonde psycho who carries a gun!'.

Integra, despite her resolve, couldn't help but chuckled at the frightened vampire that sat before her. Seras cocked her head to the left, confused, why was Sir Integra laughing at her?

"Don't panic Seras, I haven't summoned you here to scold you." Integra said calmly as he pulled out a ring binder folder from one of her desks many drawers. This brought Seras so much relieve that she nearly fainted, but she was strong enough not to let her emotions show. Integra opened up the file and started thumbing through the pages, her eyes looking over her round spectacles to occasionally glance at Seras, who was watching her intently. Realising that this was probably making the poor girl even more nervous she decided to halt her perusing for a few moments and attack the problem head on.

"How have you been, Seras?"

"Um, Sir?"

"It's a simple enough question. How. Have. You. Been?"

"Um, uhhh…" Seras was fumbling for words, this was the last thing she expected Sir Integra to ask her. Where was the orders? The scolding? The occasional explosions of furious anger? "…Um… ok…I guess?" Ok that was bull, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. Apparently Integra caught on too as her eyebrows were arched high into her forhead.

"Realllly?" She asked sarcasticly. "So I gather you'd rather not explain to me why your always hiding away in your room and not drinking you blood?"

"Oh! So master Alucard did tell you?" Traitorous, hateful man she thought to herself.

"No he didn't actually. You can spot a blood starved vampire from a mile away."

"I see." Seras bowed her head in shame; she knew she was useless to Integra in this state.

"Seras, you're usless to me in this state". See? "If you don't drink of your own free will I can easily have Alucard force feed you, and given his current mood with you I doubt it will be pleasant." Those words sent sickly shivers down Seras's spine, she'd do anything to avoid that, anything.

"However, I am not going to do that, if I don't have to. I'm not wholly cruel." Seras's head popped back up, she eyed Integra curiously. "Sir?"

Integra took off her spectacles, allowing a few blonde strands to dangle and dance in front of her eyes. Seras could have sworn she saw a flicker of care in those eyes, if only for a moment before dying away again into those deep blue orbs.

"I want to make you a proposition Seras." Integra said in a tone that made it sound far more like an order. "If you drink your blood, **_I _**will teach you more about this place, about us here at Hellsing. Would you like that?" Seras nodded at her eagerly, Alucard had pretty much told her nothing about Hellsing.

"Good, now take this." She tossed a blood pack over to Seras. "If you drink at least half of that now, in front of me, we shall continue this little meeting. If not I will send you back to the barracks for an extra two hours of training."

"Making life real easy for me aren't you sir."

"It's what I do, although I'm glad you're giving me a bit of sass instead of your usual frightened response." Seras felt her muscles relax a bit more and she was able to send Integra a weak smile. "Thank you Sir, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good, now go on. Drink the blood."

Seras looked down at the plastic packet in her hand, as soon as her eyes locked on to the crimson liquid within Seras felt her body react. This was how it always started, her body ached and yearned for the blood but her head, that thick, stupid, stubborn brain of hers would have none of it and send her into mental lockdown. It was so aggravating for her, knowing that she was failing both her masters and herself at doing the one thing that came natural for a vampire. Her hand began to clench into a fist, her fingers threatening to burst through the thin plastic underneath.

"Here, give it to me for a moment." Integra was standing in in front of Seras, one of her slender hands extended. Seras passed her the pack with a huff, infuriated at her inability to drink; she was surprised when she caught a smile on Integra's lips, if only a little one. Integra walked back to her desk and produced a tall crystal glass. She pieced the packet and poured the blood into the glass; tossing the empty packet in the bin, Integra walked back over to the bemused vampire and handed her the glass. "Here, if you smell this it might change your mind." Seras sniffed the blood and was instantly hit with a sensation that could only be described as a combination of hunger and lust.

"This… this is **_your_** blood!?"

"Quite. One pint of pure, untainted virgin blood, from a Hellsing no less." Integra had that smile she always got when she knew she had somebody wrapped around her finger. "Now drink!"

Seras didn't need to be told twice, why would she? The smell had permeated every fibre of her being, she felt heat flush through her cheeks, tingling sensations sparked all over her body in waves as her eyes went from beautiful blue to deep crimson. Grabbing the glass firmly with both hands she started to chug the blood down, taking huge gulps of the delicious liquid, savouring the pure ecstasy that was crashing over her body. Little droplets of blood ran down her cheeks and dripped onto her heaving breasts, leaving little red streaks in their wake. Seras wished this moment would never stop, yes! For the first time in weeks she was drinking blood and actually enjoying it, this was perfect!

*CLICK*

_"__WHAT?"_

Seras froze, still holding the glass up to her lips, and looked up at Integra with shattered horror. Her boss was standing there, a childish grin plastered on her face and a phone held firmly in her hand. "Did…did you just take a picture of me?"

"Taken and sent, police girl" Integra chuckled.

"To who?!" Seras squealed, forgetting for an instant who she was yelling at.

Elswhere in the grounds a shadowy figure was gloomily watching soldier after soldier run an assault course when there came a noise.

*BLEEP*

Alucard opened up his phone, saw the picture and then proceeded to curse the heavens.

"I sent it to Alucard." Integra finally replied, "My servant had foolishly bet that I could not persuade you to drink blood tonight." She sounded scarily like Alucard when she laughed like that. Then again Sir Integra laughing was a rare thing indeed. Seras simply looked at her with horror and disbelief.

Alucard could have sworn he felt the temperature drop a few degrees.

* * *

Integra had enjoyed her morning with Seras Victoria far more than she had anticipated; it was nearly 11am when Walter had returned to practically drag Seras back to her room for the day, and to be honest she was a little deflated to see her go. Gods she couldn't remember the last time she laughed like that, or behaved that childishly for that matter. Yes it had been a good day so far, and on top of it all Alucard had to spend another two weeks 'babysitting' (as he called it) the soldiers, as it was the price for losing their little wager. Things were looking good for today.

A small brass clock sat on the right hand edge of Integra's desk; it was a small and intricate example of beautiful craftsmanship, rays of light bounced of it as the polished brass reflected the morning sun. As the clock struck twelve o'clock it's little bell chimed to alert Sir Integra of the time. Walter would be arriving any minute now with one of his deliciously well prepared lunches, and after her long tutoring session with Seras Integra was surprisingly hungry.

The session had gone swimmingly, after Seras had recovered from the shock of seeing her master actually crack a joke they began in earnest. Integra had first explained to Seras that she could hear her thoughts because of the psychic link that the vampire had with her master, who in turn had a link to Integra, it was the blood contract that bound their psyches together. Then the pair practiced a bit of mind reading so that Seras could learn how to protect her thoughts from Integra, it didn't take long, to Integra's delight Seras was a fast learner.

They then quickly moved on to history and Integra explained the origins of Hellsing. She took quiet pleasure watching Seras stare at her, oogley eyed as if she were a five year old listening to a fairy tale. Integra told Seras in great detail about her ancestor, Abraham Van Hellsing, and his struggles to build up the organisation to what it is today, a proud and noble establishment. She briefly glossed over the subject of Alucard's capture and how the vampire was tamed; she did not linger on these subjects for too long because she knew the bitter resentment Alucard still held for his former captor and master, feeling he'd rather not see his fledgling educated on these facts just yet. Seras protested, of course, but Integra suggested that it would be best for the fledgling to ask her master on the facts herself rather than hear it from another party; secretly it was also because Integra, despite her good relationship with her servant, had not yet been made privy to all of the facts herself.

They then discussed her father's lengthily reign over Hellsing, his brother Arthur's betrayal and attempted murder of Integra, which lead to her discovery of Alucard in the dungeons that fateful day. Seras was a perfect student throughout the whole time, although she stirred very little Integra could sense that every scrap of information was being absorbed into the blonde vampire's mind.

After running her mouth dry of words Integra then allowed Seras to ask any questions. Some were very intelligent which made Integra a little proud of the woman; some were very silly which made her laugh, and one caught her completely off guard. The vampire has asked Integra how **_she_** was; the question had caught Integra off guard so she asked Seras to repeat the question.

_"__Well, um, you were kind enough to ask me how I was doing. So, um why not return the favour. Aside from Walter I never see you speak more than a few sentences to anyone else around here, even the soldiers." It was clear that Seras was unsure if this was an appropriate question to ask. On any other day Integra would have scowled at the person asking, but not this time, there was a genuine concern In Seras's eyes that betrayed her lingering human emotions._

_"__Do you think there is something to be concerned about, Police Girl?" She had asked in a more business like tone, talking about Seras was one thing but Integra took her own none too lightly._

_"__Well, I'm not sure if it's my heightened senses kicking in or if it's just female intuition…" Integra cocked a brow, "But you've got this aura of dread about you, more than normal that is, like something's gnawing at your mind." Impressive._

_"__You're senses do not betray you Seras, see what happens when you drink blood? It's only been two hours but you've already regained much of your strength." Integra half scolded, "Yes something __**is**__ bothering me, but it is not your concern." She had not yet read the Queen's mysterious letter._

Not a few moments later Walter had arrived to beckon Seras back to her chambers. The vampire bade a friendly farewell to her master, who responded in kind, and then she was gone and Integra was alone with her thoughts

Snapping back to reality Integra cursed herself for daydreaming for so long. The timing however was pleasingly perfect as at that very moment Walter entered the room, silver tray in hand which no doubt held some wonderful delight for lunch. Integra felt her stomach grumble with anticipation and smiled at the butler as her approached.

"Good afternoon Sir Integra" He smiled, "Are you ready to take lunch?"

"Is Alucard a dick?"

"Quite. I'll take that as a yes." Walter liked to see it when Integra allowed her immaturity to slip through. He felt that his master had almost forgotten that she was only two years into her twenties. Walking over to Integra's desk Walter deposited the silver tray which carried a pot of tea, a teacup and a covered plate of food. He revealed it, to Integra's delight, as her favourite meal, pasta cabonara. Within moments she was merrily tucking into the meal with surprising speed that made the butler chuckle.

"I thought you could do with a bit of cheering up, I see you've yet to read the Queen's letter." He pointed to the envelope which was poking out from Integra's blazer pocket. Integra did not answer him for several moments, savouring her delicious meal before her nerves could stall her appetite. Eventually she gulped down a mouthful of creamy pasta to answer his question.

"No I haven't read it…"_ The last time she gave me a letter…_

"Is there any particular reason why you're stalling on reading it?" Walter asked, trying to coax the response he knew was coming.

"You know the reason, Walter." She sighed, "Every time I receive one of these it's bad news, really bad news. The first time she wrote was to tell me that my father was dying of cancer, and the last time was when I was in hospital with pneumonia and Commander Davies had been killed, three years ago." She inwardly hated herself for being so cowardly, to be afraid of… of a fucking letter, a little bit of shredded tree folded up and wrinkled. Pathetic.

Walter's right eye gave a slight twitch before, in a most out of character move, he leaned in quickly and swiped the letter from Integra's pocket, causing Integra to choke on the pasta she'd resumed eating.

"Walter!" She exclaimed before falling silent under his rare, but still intimidating, glare.

"Forgive me, but your stubbornness sometimes gets the better of you." In an instant his frown had been replaced by his usual jovial expression, "No allow me to relieve you of this burden?" He motioned to the letter.

Integra sat there, pouting for a few moments before a whisper of a word escaped her lips

"…fine."

There was a quick tear, paper was deposited in a bin and Walter stood before his master, triumphantly holding out the letter before him. He gave his monocle a quick polish before setting to the task of reading the message, silently to himself in case it did indeed contain dire news. However within moments that fear had been diminished. _Dire news? Oh how the mighty have fallen Integra._

The butler snickered from behind the letter, Integra could not see his face but the sound he made instilled even more fear in her heart that before. _What the devil could Her Majesty have written to warrant that response? Oh god she's not trying to marry me to someone? I'm being set up on a blind date! BY THE QUEEN!_

"WHO IS HE?" She screamed, absolutely startling poor Walter who nearly tore the letter in two.

"W-who is who?" He squeaked, frightened.

"Um, ehhh… nothing, ahem. Please continue, I was… jumping to stupid conclusions."

Unsure exactly of what Integra meant, Walter simply cast her an odd look before his face disappeared behind the letter again.

The silence was horrible, broken only by the occasional suppressed laugh on Walter's part. Integra couldn't stand it, she shoved a cigar in her mouth and lit it, puffing out billows of smoke furiously. Her puffing slowed to almost a complete stop when Walter had completed perusing the letter. His head appeared from above the paper with a grin, a big, cheeky, Alucard-like grin.

"Walter. Please tell me what's so funny?" She asked, trying to sound as serious as possible to mask her fear. _The hell was in that letter, Walter has NEVER looked at me like that before. That look would even give Alucard a run for his money!_

"Oh trust me, sir" He handed offered her the letter, grin widening "You will want to read this for yourself." _Oh god! It IS a blind date?!_

She snatched the letter from Walter and began to read furiously.

_… __She's ordering me to what?_

_… __WHAT?_

_…__oh… sweet lord…if that woman were here now I'd kiss her._

**A/N: There you go. See? No romance and very little humour like I said. But I really wanted to get the build up to the main part of the fic just right and that required a bit of scene setting. I hope you at least weren't bored to death. I PROMISE that the chapters that follow will be a lot more lighter, funnier, interesting and full of fluff and love and all that kinda crap! :3 Hope youre enjoying it so far, feel free to R&R :D**

**P.S Trying to keep the characters from getting too OOC with this fic at the moment but that may change later.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Apparently Its 'the tits'

**DISCLAIMER **

**A/N: SPEED UPDATE! ZOMG! Hehe yeah I know, I'm updating fast. But it wont always be so, I'm just VERY ahead on my writing.**

**So this chapter's only a baby compared to the others so far, it was 4000+ words but I felt it dragged on and I could achieve the same as what I've done here. So hope you like. And YES it's now going to be getting more funny/mushy from now on! :D Jubilation!**

**On Her Majesty's Order**

**Chapter 3**

"You're shitting me."

"I'm not."

"So she really ordered you to?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Within six months?"

"And the duration of the mission?"

"At least six weeks?"

"So the Queen thinks we can all wander around someplace like a bunch of tourists and NOT expect people to notice two VAMPIRES?"

"Actually the Queen had suggested a potential destination in her letter."

"The same letter ordering you to take a?"

"Holiday! Yes Alucard! How does this not compute in your head?"

Alucard flopped down onto the chair with a huff, arms crossed, and his eyes burning holes across the oak desk at Integra through his crimson glasses.

Integra glared back, and took another deep drag from her cigar which was all but burnt through.

Seras and Walter sat either side of Alucard on their own chairs, the timid blonde shifted awkwardly as they digested the information that had been conveyed in the Queen's letter.

The Queen had ordered Sir Integra to take a break, a holiday. In her letter the sovereign stated her concern for Integra's mental and physical health, knowing all too well the stresses that came with her position. She revealed that she had forced Integra's father, Arthur Hellsing, to do the same thing when he was running Hellsing; stating that the man would surely have gone mad if he had not taken a break every few years.

The Queen then went on to point out that Integra had run Hellsing for **_ten_** years without so much as a long weekend off, and sick leave didn't count (which annoyed Integra). She was therefore forced to order the head of Hellsing to take some rest leave for a duration of at least six to eight weeks. Stating that Sir Iron's would take care of the organisation in her absence, _so the little fucker did know!_

The question of the vampires was both raised and answered by the Queen in her letter. Undoubtedly Sir Integra would not feel comfortable allowing any of the other Knights control over her servants, and vice versa, especially in Alucard's case. The Queen had offered Integra, and her servant's entry into a place called Kumaju Island, a getaway location for the royal families of the world and other high ranking members of society. Basically it was a tropical island resort where the super-rich could relax without prying, public eyes. Alucard and Seras would be welcome on the Island; after all, the Queen owned it.

She finished her letter by reminding Integra of her youth, that although she was the head of the Hellsing organisation she was still a young woman. The Queen said that she had always been fond of Integra since she was a little girl and her worst fear was for her to grow up a cold, heartless woman who was married to nothing more than her work. At the end of the letter the Queen left a private number for Integra to call once she had made her decision, she also left a p.s note for Alucard.

_' __P.S Alucard, this command is directed at you. Ensure your master does good on this letter.'_

Integra thought the prospect of some rare freedom would have appealed to Alucard (it sure well appealed to her!), apparently she'd been wrong; although not too sure why.

"What is the problem Alucard?" She asked bluntly

"I do not like the idea of this… excursion. It will leave you, and Hellsing far too exposed." His voice was monotone; however Integra could still detect the minutest flicker of irritation.

"**_I_** will be fine, as per Her Majesty's instructions I'll have you three to guard me."

"And what of the mansion?"

"The men will do just fine, and I'm sure we can sub-contract some extra manpower if needed for a mission. Worst case scenario, I send you or Seras back for a few days."

These words seemed to settle Alucard, for the moment, "Fine." He drawled, shooting daggers at the p.s note on the letter. "What did you want to do?"

"I like the Queens suggestion" Seras pipped up, apparently her mind had finished processing the information and she'd realised they'd been given free reign by the Queen to take a break, vampires and all. "That Kumaju island sounds amazing, and we can even go there master!" She beamed at Alucard who simply rolled his eyes at her excitement, causing her shoulders to slump.

"Miss Victoria does have a point" Walter chimed in, smiling at Integra, then Alucard who simple glared back. "If the Queen is giving us permission to bring lord Alucard and Miss Victoria then we could assume the island is more than considered a safe place."

"Sounds more like Alcatraz prison to me."

"How can you know about that and not know what Tescos is?" Alucard never ceased to amaze Integra sometimes.

"So it's decided?" Walter asked, getting to his feet, a hopeful glisten in his eye. Alucard and Seras rose to their feet too, the former not shifting his gaze from Integra.

"You're orders, my Master?"

Integra sat in silence, contemplating her words before speaking, once confident with her thoughts she addressed the three, and with a smile, no less.

"We shall go. I shall contact Her Majesty and discuss appropriate dates. Walter and Seras, I want you two to organise between yourselves everything that will be needed for our trip. Alucard…" She trailed off for a moment, "…I would like you to speak with me in private. You two are dismissed."

She could have sworn that Seras and Walter bounced over to the door, in unison like a pair of happy children who'd just been told that that it was raining chocolate outside. She permitted a laugh to escape her as the door shut. They had the room.

Silence.

"Are they far enough away?" She finally spoke, eyeing Alucard.

"… … … yes, they are know."

"Good." Integra nodded.

"…"

"…"

"This, is the tits!"

"Oh? Such vulgar language" Alucard sneered, pleased to see elation begin to take its hold over Integra.

"Alucard, I get to have a break. **_I_** get to have a BREAK!" She leapt to her feat.

"A long break" He added.

"On an island!"

"Where it that by the way?" He asked.

"In the pacific, somewhere near the equator. Heat mmmm and sand!"

"Oh joy. Sun" He mumbled.

"AND lots of **_young_** **_scantily_** clad women."

Alucard nearly had a heart attack when she started laughing. "Come on Alucard, that's got to appeal to you?"

A snicker escaped his lips, "Hmm, I'll have to get something for the police girl to show off in."

"Good luck!" Integra laughed harder. "Have you seen Seras! She'll bust out of anything you buy her!"

"Then topless bathing it is." Alucard chortled, mimicking Integra.

"And Jacuzzis, gosh this reminds me of the time when-"

"When you were fourteen, and ordered me to help you plan your dream holiday?" Alucard asked with a smile, pulling something out from the shadows that bubbled inside his coat.

"Wait. Is that!?" Integra gasped. "You kept it after all this time?"

Alucard was holding an old blue notebook; it was worn around the edges with age but had obviously been otherwise preserved in Alucard's possession. "You made me promise to keep it, so that when the fabled holiday arrived, we'd have a battle plan already drawn up."

"I… I'd completely forgotten about it." Integra was taken aback by this rare act of kindness.

"Sometimes you forget that you are still young Integra. This book was written only eight years ago, although that may seem a long time you are still in the flowers of your youth. The Queen is right, take this opportunity." He gently handed her the book.

"Thank you."

"You're eternal servant, Integra." Even though he sounded more like a friend at that moment.

"Now. Let us plan."

And the pair giggled, not childishly, but with relief.

**A/N: Aaaand thats the big plot revealed! Dun DUN DUUUUN! **

**I've gotta say I've had so much fun writing the next chapters for this :3 and I promise things will stay a bit less serious and a bit more fun :) feel free to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Shopping with Alucard

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or anything Hellsing related. **

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter is up already! I'm writing to you now from my work, very, veyr bored. Thank gods for free internet here :P**

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter, actually I've had a lot of fun with this whole fic so far (that is the point i guess!) and I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters, which will be up shortly as well.**

**I wrote this up rather quickly so if there are any spelling mistakes PLEASE feel free to let me know, otherwise I wont notice! :P**

**Enjoy!**

**On Her Majesty's Orders**

**Chapter 4**

Two Weeks Later…

"You lied to me!" He barked.

"No." She deadpanned.

"You said we had a mission!"

"And you do, Alucard. I won't have you walking around Kumaju Island looking like that **_all_** of the time. Honestly what's so frightening about a little shopping?"

"Have you seen the kind of crap people wear these days?! How can people degrade themselves so much as to wear a thing called a '**_beanie_**'!"

Seras was standing there in her usual amazement at Integra, the woman who could control her master with such commanding words. She sat coolly at her desk, her elbows resting on the wooden surface, supporting her arms, her hands and fingers intertwined save for two which held her usual cigar.

Alucard was growling like a wounded beast across from her, standing, appearing a little taller than usual Seras thought, with his arms crossed, a furrowed brow clung to the orange slits of his glaring eyes. Although they were not directed at her Seras still felt intimidated, she wished he wouldn't glower so much; when he wasn't mad, relaxed, those deed red eyes were beautiful. Seras felt a warmth growing in her chest, but quickly supressed it.

"You're afraid I'll embarrass you?" Alucard taunted, with a sneer.

"No I'm afraid you'll scare the living daylights out of anybody you cross paths with." Integra responded, Seras could tell her patience was starting to dissipate. "Now I **_order _**you to go out with Seras and find some **_appropriate _**clothes."

Seras winced a little as she saw her masters sneer slowly twitch to a frown, however it then quickly shifted to a toothy grin as an idea had obviously germinated in his mind. Somehow a sixth sense told Seras that this idea somehow involved her, _joy_.

"As you wish, my Master."

Alucard bowed low, long strands of his ebony hair drooped over his pale face, before turning and walking towards the door. "Come police girl."

She followed, without hesitation, pausing at the door and glancing a yearning look back to her other master who noticed immediately.

"Don't worry Seras, when you return in the morning we shall still have our tutoring session." Integra then dropped her gaze and set herself to some sort of paperwork that obviously seemed urgent. Seras smiled, and was then through the office doors jogging after her master.

* * *

An hour later Seras and Alucard were in one of London's larger shopping centres, having been dropped off by one of Sir Integra's cars five minutes prior, they had been instructed to phone ahead before leaving when they were done.

It was a friday night, the shops were busy and Seras relished in the rare sensation of being in a normal, human environment for once. She was walking through the bustling centre, casting her eyes at the occasional shop window that caught her gaze, but mainly it was just the environment that brought her enjoyment. She cast a glance over her shoulder to her master, who was walking behind her for once, to see the two red orbs staring back at her, unamused.

"I thought we came here to shop?"

"We are."

"I don't see us buying anything."

"That's because we're browsing."

"Browsing for what?" He snarled, making her flinch. "We came here for clothes but you've been looking in every shop window we've passed, regardless of what the place sold."

"Fine! You pick a shop." She hissed, feeling a rare sense of annoyance at her master that faded instantly under his gaze. He said nothing, but instead peered over her shoulder and walked past her, shifting between the stream of people uneasily until he came up to the large glass pane of a clothing shop. Seras tip-toed up to her master, unable to tell if he was angry.

"Will this place do?" He asked, odd that he would want her opinion. Then again Alucard probably wasn't the type to frequent clothes stores.

Seras looked at the clothing that adorned the mannequins in the window, it was a shop that specialised in clothing suited more to the summer seasons; Alucard obviously chose it for that reason, knowing that their holiday destination would have a hot climate. The clothes didn't look bad at all and Seras could see herself comfortably wearing several of the ensembles. Yes, this shop would be a good place to start.

"Let's take a look." She smiled up at him, hopeful, and was astonished to see his lips curled into a tiny smile. Maybe this won't be so bad after all?

Seras walked into the store with her master and immediately set herself to work; if they were going to shop then they'll damn well do it properly! The shop was far larger than she thought, it looked deceptively small from outside but upon entry it was clear that the shop was very long. It was definitely a shop that specialised in summer wear; the place had been decorated to look like some sort of tropical beach house. The shelving was made out of halved bamboo, there were wicker baskets which contained some of the smaller items and accessories the store sold, and there were fake palm trees scattered all over the place.

As she milled around the shop Seras was pleased to see that most of the clothing sold here was good in taste and design, most places sold clothes that were so skimpy she may as well have been naked! But not here, sure there were still some very revealing outfits, but there were also an equal number of more conservative items too. This was good; Seras wasn't going to be about in the open sun, but rather walking around the island resort at night and despite the warm climate she still wanted some clothing which would offer her some protection from the cool night breeze; not that it mattered, being dead and all, master would probably tell her she's being stupid.

_Wait, master? Where is he?_

Seras looked around frantically, realising she'd left Alucard, unsupervised, in a shop, with people in it. "Master?!" She called out, a little panicked.

"Keep your voice down police girl, I'm over here." Relief, he was still here.

Seras followed his voice over to a little corner near the back of the shop, it was the men's section; obviously the smallest section in the whole shop, typical. To her surprise Alucard had found some clothes that had obviously interested him, he was currently holding up a dark blue t-shirt, and behind him on a bench was a small pile of clothes.

"Find something you like master?" She asked with a smile, happy that he was actually engaging in this; though she had a small feeling that he was only doing it for her sake, which made her blush quickly before she chased it away.

"I can't honestly say that I like them, but Integra had a point. If we're to keep a low profile on this Island it probably would help if we fit in with our surroundings." He gave the shirt a final inspection before tossing it over his head, the blue shirt landing on the pile with the others. Seras was curious at what her master was looking at, so she walked over to the unorganised pile of fabrics and started sifting through as her master found another shirt to look at. She was pleasantly surprised at what she found.

In the five or so minutes that Seras had been looking around the shop Alucard must have picked out no less than **_ten_** items! Seras went through the pile, first there was the blue t-shirt that her master was just inspecting, it was simple and plain but very soft so maybe a good shirt for sleeping in. Then there was another shirt, it was black with long sleeves, then there were a few more like that all in dark colours naturally. Alucard had also picked out some trousers, all of them black of course, they were made from a thin material, and there was also a pair of black jeans too. Seras smiled at that, she could easily picture master in a pair of black jeans, wearing a black t-shirt, grumpily skulking about the island as everyone else enjoyed themselves. With a small chuckle she kept sifting through the clothes.

_What's this?_ Her eyes widened as she picked up some smaller pieces of fabric from the heap. Boxers, that was a little surprising, then again everyone has to wear underwear, even the mighty Alucard. He'd picked out three identical pairs, all black with a bit of white trimming, they looked like they'd be quite skin tight, bringing up an image of Alucard wearing them which Seras **_very_** quickly supressed. She hastily put them down into the pile and went through the rest of the items which consisted of some more plain shirts and trousers, and then she was done. All in all Alucard had picked out seventeen items so far, which was very impressive; then again he was probably just grabbing them out for the sake of it.

"Are you planning to buy **_all_** of these?" She asked him curiously.

"Of course not, I'm not buying any of them. Why would I?" He frowned at her, obviously a little confused at her question.

"Well normally you have to **_buy_** clothes in order to wear them. Unless you'd like to stoop to shop-lifting?" To Seras the thought of Alucard smuggling jeans and t-shirts out under his shirt was quite amusing, but she didn't think him to be the thieving type. Alucard was too proud, heck, too noble for that, in his own weird way.

"Police girl, I don't need to buy them at all; you forget that I can form clothes out of thin air." Of course! Why didn't she think of that, Seras's head dropped a little when Alucard spoke, her stupidity must have been obvious, honestly why did he even keep her around?

"All I need to do is have a clear picture of the clothes in my mind. By going through these clothes I have been cataloguing them for later use, I might not use all of them but at least I'll have a selection. People might look on me oddly if I walked around in the same clothes, every day, for eight weeks." Alucard did had a point there, they were going to be on Kumaju island for eight weeks; the more clothes the better.

"What about you police girl?" He asked flatly, "I've selected all of these clothes but I've failed to notice you carrying any for yourself, is it that hard for you to select some simple garments?"

"Oh… well… I've…" She felt her words failing for some reason, fearing that whatever she said wouldn't be enough, she sighed; either way it won't be enough, she knew that. Looking to Alucard she could see those emotionless red eyes staring, waiting for an answer. Might as well be honest, he could always tell a lie. "Oh to hell with it, I haven't really looked yet, ok? It's easy for you to pick out ten thousand things in ten minutes, but I'm not like you!" She instantly knew those words had come out way too defensive for her own liking, but it was done, and now she simply waited for the usual ridicule.

"Would you like some assistance?"

_What?_

"What?" She asked, and Alucard instantly frowned. "I mean… sorry master… I wasn't expecting you to ask me that."

"What were you expecting?" He asked.

"Well, to be honest I was expecting you to make fun of me or something. That's what you usually do, make fun of little, stupid Seras." Again, she kicked herself for her wording, gods she was all over the place tonight!

"I'm not going to make fun of you for **_that_**." He said flatly, although Seras could detect amusement in his voice. "You may often be a source of entertainment for me but even I understand what it means to take a woman shopping. I am well prepared for the hours upon hours that you inevitably plan to spend dragging me from shop to shop."

"Really?" She asked timidly, not knowing if he was just toying with her or actually being serious.

"Really" He smiled at her, genuinely it seemed. Seras felt another tickle of warmth in her chest. "Now, where do you want to start?"

* * *

Alucard was pleased.

Shopping with the police girl had not been the boring, aggravating and time consuming endeavour that he'd feared it would be. In fact it was quite the opposite.

Seras had, surprisingly, quickly picked out two summer dresses from the first shop they had visited; one was a long and ruffled design with floral patterning, which looked acceptable. The second dress Alucard liked considerably more; it was shorter that the other one, coming down to just above the knees, and it was black with intricate red patterning woven into the bottom edges and seams. Seras happily purchased them after having him inspect the items, which was a little odd, perhaps she valued a male opinion, even if it was from a centuries old monster?

For the next hour or so they simply wandered through the shopping centre, which was fine by him. At first Alucard had hated how busy the place was, but after a while he had adjusted and was now far more curious than annoyed. Police girl had happily explained to him how it was now common for people to group shops together in places like this, they went by different names depending on what part of the world you were in, shopping arcades, shopping centres, shopping malls, it was all the same though. Alucard found their design quite ingenius, people were able to happily shop to their hearts content in a warm and safe environment, not exposed to the elements, no cold rain, no buckets of excrement being tossed onto the streets. Things were definitely different in the 21st century.

The thing that truly captivated Alucard was the sheer variety of shops, not just how many. There were the clothes shops like the first one they had visited, there were 'odd shops' which were indeed odd, there were 'supermarkets' which had enough food for a small village, there were 'hairdressers', and then there were 'electrical entertainment' shops which sold televisions, sound systems and video games;**_ they_** had greatly intrigued him. Alucard spent a good twenty minutes fumbling around with this thing called a 'controller' trying to get this brightly coloured racing car to go around a race track on a game. He'd found it surprisingly addictive and was quite disappointed when police girl dragged him away to look at the other shops. He would have to come back and get one of those.

After some more time had passed the police girl had successfully purchased some more clothes. She had bought some 'tank tops', which were oddly bright in colour but looked comfortable to wear. Then she'd acquired some pleasant looking cropped trousers, they were black which Alucard liked, and they complimented her legs too. Police girl then brought some very nice things called 'mini skirts', Alucard had no objections to her buying those, they were black and red, barely covering any of her legs at all. Alucard definitely liked them, and encouraged her to buy more of them.

He was trying his best to sound pleasant and not intimidating. At some point during the trip Alucard had realised that Seras was very severe on herself, during their shopping she'd let down her guard a little and he had very, very carefully crept into her mind. He was used to doing it and often did so without her noticing but he was still surprised to detect such high levels of anxiety inside his little fledglings mind.

Alucard shocked himself when he'd felt a little pang of guilt towards the woman, he hadn't intended to make her **_that_** afraid of him; he just didn't want to get too attached to her like he had to people in the past. Perhaps she was being so harsh on herself because that is how he had behaved towards her? More guilt, if only a little.

"Master?" He broke from his thoughts, a little startled but he didn't let it show. He looked to his left to see Seras tugging at his long red coat. "Master are you ok?" She asked, looking at him with a slight air of concern.

"I'm fine" He replied, "I was just… processing my thoughts, that is all police girl. What is it?"

"I think I've found a shop that **_you_** would like." She smiled up at him, obviously confident in her find. He would be the judge of that.

"Oh, I see? Where is this shop?" He asked, half sarcastically, half teasing.

"Over here master!" She called, walking ahead of him, Alucard followed.

After a few minutes they had arrived to a section of the shopping centre that Alucard hadn't paid much attention to yet. Seras was standing in front of a small shop which had darkened windows.

"Come inside and have a look!" She beamed, "I guarantee you'll like what you see!" She hopped inside the shop, Alucard smiled at her enthusiasm. It astonished him how much happier she'd instantly become once he'd shifted his temperament to a less grumpy disposition. He was a little concerned that he affected her so profoundly, but it was probably because he was her sire, he had made her. That was it, surely. Bringing himself back from the internal debate Alucard quickly followed his little fledling into the shop. He was pleasantly surprised.

Black, there was black everywhere, beautiful, dark, it was glorious! Everywhere Alucard turned he saw black, or at least dark shades of grey or red. The shop was quite dark, save for a few small lights hanging from the ceiling; all four of its walls were completely hidden by rows upon rows of black clothing. In the centre of the shop was a rectangular glass counter with the two attendants standing within it, their appearance was a little odd. One, a woman, had half of her hair shaved off; the other half was short and dyed a bright green colour. The other, a younger man, had long black hair with dyed red tips. They were both dressed in the attire that they sold from the shop and they both had many, many piercings which fascinated Alucard.  
"Well? Take a look around." The police girl had walked up to him and given the older vampire a light prod. He gave a slight start, not noticing Seras approach, but then nodded and started to explore this interesting place.

He moved around the shop, taking in everything. Oh the police girl had been right, he loved this place! These clothes were far more to his liking than the other shops they'd been to so far. He'd especially liked the collection of long jackets against the back wall, although they were nothing compared to his own brilliant red trench coat Alucard still appreciated them; perhaps he should try wearing one of them on the island instead of his normal coat? It couldn't hurt. Alucard began sifting through what must've been over a hundred jackets, many of the designs appealed to him which greatly increased the difficulty of selecting a singular jacket; maybe he should select a few?

A few minutes later he held a small collection of jackets over his arm, looking for Seras; he thought she'd might appreciate being of some use in this endeavour.

"Police girl, I may need your assistance." The blonde immediately perked up from looking down at some nice platform shoes, turning to face him with an eager glint in her eyes.

"You're a bit more knowledgeable when it comes to modern clothing. I'm trying to find a jacket that won't draw too much attention, my own is excellent but I do find it to be a bit…"

"Noticable?" She finished for him.

"Quite" He agreed. "Now, have a look at these, I feel your opinion will be most useful."

Internally, he felt a twang of affection for the blonde when her face lit up at his statement. She immediately took the jackets from his grasp and started assessing them. Almost immediately one was cast aside, ah yes, it was the one with the spiked shoulders, Alucard admitted that it had been a long-shot from the outset however comfy it actually was. Another one was then rejected; Seras felt that it was too short, indeed the black leather jacket barely made it to his knees. Two more went, one was too heavy for hot weather and one lacked external pockets, something Alucard had not noticed before and mentally chastised himself for being careless in details.

Eventually Alucard was pleased to see Seras take a keen interest to one of the two last jackets she was inspecting. It was black, with nice long sleeves which had slightly exaggerated cuffs, the shoulders were slightly padded on the inside, the back of the coat trailed down to the floor but the front was more open and allowed freedom of movement. Chiefly among the traits though was the fact that it was made from fabric, not leather, which would not suite a hot climate. Seras knew this already but she had pointed out the fact he would look odd walking around in thirty degree weather in a heavy leather coat; no the fabric one was far better, and so it was selected.

"Good! I'll take that and buy it with the others." Seras beamed.

"There's no point buying it police girl." Alucard stated quietly as to not let the shop attendants here, should they think him suspicious.

"Nonsense master!" She interjected. "I've had so much fun tonight; let me get it for you, as a gift… even though it's actually being bought with Sir Integra's money." She chuckled awkwardly. Alucard could tell by the ways those blue eyes looked at him that he'd better accept the gift, lest he really upset her. With a sigh he agreed.

"Alright, you may buy it. This time."

"Master, thank you!"

Alucard smiled at her when she turned away and hopped over to the service counter, he suspected that this trip away would result in her causing him to smile a great deal more.

Amazingly, the thought didn't revolt him like he expected. Curious.

Seras was busy purchasing the items they'd selected, Alucard's new jacket and some shoes that Seras had selected too' he would have to take a look at them later. Whilst she did that Alucard was sifting through the other rows of clothing, when something caught his eye. A very pretty something, an idea sparked in his mind. Carefully he peeked over the racks to see police girl walking back over to him, their purchases in neat little black bags. Not wanting to alert her to his discovery, Alucard quickly walked up to her and tried to get her away from the general area.

"Police girl"

"You know you can try calling me Seras?" She asked with a happy smile, obviously hoping that he would use her name for once.

"… Seras, I'd like to spend some time looking around here some more. There are some boots that have caught my eye that I may like to imitate later. Seeing as we are due to leave in an hour I suggest that you finish buying what you need to while I look here."

Blushing a little, although Alucard thought she hadn't noticed it herself, Seras happily agreed to his suggestion. Alucard offered to carry the other bags for her, which Seras obliged, so that she could finish her other purchases.

"Ok master, I'm off to go check out some swimwear! Give me a call when you're done here." With that she was skipping out the door quite merrily, much to Alucard's relief.

With Seras gone, Alucard quickly returned to the aisle of clothing which had captured his attention before. He started sifting through the dark items of clothing, an almost childish grin across his face. Eventually he found something that he deemed suitable, but still wanted a second opinion. He walked up to the counter where the two attendants were standing.

"Do you think the woman, who was in here just before, will like this?" He asked, giving them both quite a start, obviously he'd been a bit quieter than he thought. After a moment the two had composed themselves well enough though and cast their gaze to the item Alucard was holding up.

"You mean the blonde?" The young man asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Correct" Alucard responded neutrally.

"I think she'll **_love_** it." Came the response from the woman with the green hair, the young man nodded.

"Excellent." Alucard grinned. "I'll take it and this one too." He held up another item. The two attendants grinned almost as much as he did.

If police girl was going to give him a gift, Alucard was not about to be outdone at that.

With the items purchased Alucard left the shop, proud at his achievements, and retrieved his smartphone to give Seras a call. The night was growing old now, and if they didn't leave soon there would be little time to organise everything at home before the dawn.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it, and I hope there weren't many errors in there! Let me know what you think, all input is appreciated! :D Next chapter will be up soon too so R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Emotions?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR ANYTHING ASSOSIATED WITH IT**

**A/N: AAAAND ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP! This one kind is more of an emotional revelation for one of our characters and the beginning of the next phase of our fic's story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**On Her Majesty's Orders**

**Chapter 5**

The night was now old, a dim blue glow was flooding the sky in the east, heralding the slow march of the dawn. The morning sun would rise in just over an hour, Illuminating the Hellsing manor in all of its brilliance and splendour. For the moment though, it was still draped in shadows, save for the pale luminescent glow erupting from the windows of occupied rooms.

Seras gazed upon the view of the manor lazily as it slowly came into view, he forehead was resting against the glass of the Rolls Royce that was whisking her and Alucard home. Seras tried to breathe on the windows to make condensation, but being a vampire her body did not produce enough heat for her breath to do so. It was another reminder that she truly was a different person, a different being altogether. No longer human...

She pushed away those thoughts though, sitting upright in her seat, reminding herself on how much she had enjoyed this night. This night, this rare night with her master. It had been fun, great, lovely actually; it was the first time she'd felt this... close to him. A smile crept its way across her lips and she felt the tell-tale warning signs of a blush rearing their heads again. Making her best efforts to conceal her emotions Seras turned to look at her master, who was sitting on the other side of the large rear seats of the car. She expected to be met with the familiar set of deep crimson eyes, however none were there; Alucard sat with his head tilted down, his hat covering all of his face. Seras knew he wasn't truly asleep, only resting, but he was still pretty much dead to the world.

Seras allowed the smile to return to her lips, knowing her thoughts were currently not being scrutinised. She was happy that things were slowly improving, no, developing between them. There was nothing broken that needed improving, their bond was simply developing, growing in strength since that night in cheddar village. But was it developing in _**that**_ way?

_Could it really be..._

No, it can't be. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of these invading emotions. She was simply fond of her master, it was a vampire thing, that was it! From what Seras had learned from Integra it appeared that vampires form very close bonds with their sires; it was merely a bond similar to father and daughter, right?

_Still..._

Seras shook her head again, this time putting all of her mental strength into pushing these thoughts away and into some metaphorical vault in the back of her head.

The Rolls Royce pulled up to the mansion, stopping a few feet from the stone steps that lead up to the oak doors. As soon as the vehicle came to a halt Seras felt her master's mind awaken and his eyes snap open, it was an odd feeling, knowing when he was concious and when he was not. Now was not the time to think on these things though, Seras was tired, and she still had her tutoring session with Integra to go to. Honestly she just wanted to crawl into her coffin-bed and sleep!

"A little tired police girl?" She jumped at his dark voice, not noticing that he'd phased out of the car and was now holding the door open on her side. "Time to go inside, dawn will be upon us soon."

"Right master." She said enthusiastically, but with a tone of groginess.

She stepped out into the cool pre-dawn air, giving her master a nod to show her appreciation at his gentlemanly display. His face of course showed no actual emotion in reply, but she was used to that.

"Take the bags from the car and head to the basement," Alucard commanded her coolly, "you'll need to drink blood if you're to stand a chance to stay awake for my master."

"Yes master." She replied, a little crestfallen. Seras had hoped to not have to drink tonight, she didn't want to spoil the good mood she was in.

"You _**will**_ drink, Seras." He commanded, she could sense frustration in his tone. He rarely Seras by her actual name, and it was usually when he was either displeased with her or teasing her in some cruel way.

"Ok, Ok. You win master, I suppose it's the least I could do for you after tonight." She conceded, trying to convince herself of a good reason to drink for him, apart from the obvious desire to make her master proud.

"Good." He responded neutrally. "I'm going to sleep."

Seras watched gloomily as he faded into mist, she'd hoped for him to at least bid her a 'good night', or maybe a simple 'you weren't as annoying as usual tonight.' But it was not to be, obviously, Seras was almost too tired to care anyway. She retried the many shopping bags from the back of the car and made her way into the mansion, casting a quick glance back to see the orange glow of the sky, sadly accepting that she would never actually get to _**see **_a dawn again.

Seras opened the door to her room with a sigh of relief, longing to be rid of the bulking shopping bags that she'd been forced to carry down to the sub-levels. It would have been nice if Alucard had offered to at least take _**one**_ of them, but that was wishing for the impossible, the last time Seras checked hell was yet to freeze over.

She dumped the multitude of bags onto her bed, leaving them to be sorted later, and turned to attend to her desk. She'd spotted the ice bucket as soon as she was in the room but had paid no notice until now, annoyingly she found that there were two packets of blood on. Obviously master thought that she needed it. She picked up one of the blood packets to find a small piece of paper stuck to the underside, it had some writing on it and Seras had to squint her eyes to read it as the ice had made the paper soggy. The hand writing was very elegant, and was obviously written by someone who knew their calligraphy. Seras instantly knew who the author of this little note was.

_I enjoyed our little trip out, Seras._

_Drink the blood._

She thanked whatever god that was watching over her for being alone in the room right now as her face was burning like a furnace. Even though it wasn't much and he didn't say it to her face, she'd take any form of kindness from her master.

Without another thought Seras found herself easily draining the first bag of blood, she didn't even bother to empty it into a bowl like usual, she simply sucked on it like a juice carton, like her master. Immediately the effects of the blood showed, Seras could feel her fatigue drain away, as if having a great weight lifted from her. Energy began to spark within her and Seras reached for the second packet of blood and downed it within seconds, feeling it course through her body, nourishing and revitalisng her, bringing warmth and oh such lovely sensations!

She simply stood there for a few moments, frozen to that spot in her room, unaware of the red orbs that observed her from the shadows. Seras slowly exhaled a deep breath as she felt the last of the blood finish working its magic on her, damn it always felt so good! Seras wished she wouldn't always be so apprehensive about drinking it, not when she knew this bliss was awaiting her when she did.

It still took a few moments for Seras to compose herself after that, having more than one bag of blood in a single hit always had a habit of making her feel, well, a little turned on. It was a little awkward and she didn't think Integra wanted to teach Seras whilst her face was still this red! Eventually though she was calm. Seras walked out of her chambers, gently closing the iron door and made her way back up into the mansion.

* * *

Integra was already awake, despite the fact that it was 4AM. She woke up upon hearing the loud thuds of car doors, her two servants had obviously returned. She sat up in her bed, rubbing away the last remnants of tiredness from her eyes, and reached over for her spectacles which rested on a mahogany beside table. Integra liked mahogany; her large ornate bed was carved from it, as were the other furnishings in the bedroom.

Her fuzzy vision immediately sharpened as her eyes adjusted to the large glasses, with a bit of a groan she stretched out in an attempt to wake her body and spur it into movement. Her bare feet touched the carpeted floor; it was lovely and soft having been shampooed only last week, she did not care for dust. Integra walked over to the large, dark green curtains that were draped over one of the bedrooms large windows, she peeked her head through a gap in the fabric, the sun was yet to rise but the sky was already brightening.

She dressed herself silently, choosing to wear a blue suit that matched her eyes in colour; she wore a plain white undershirt with a blue tie to finish the ensemble. She quickly sat down in front of her dresser to brush her hair which had become matted; she was never an easy sleeper and always woke to the same tangled blonde mess.

With that done she made her way out of the bedroom and down the hallway to a small kitchenette, it was a well presented room with two sinks, a kettle and a microwave. The small kitchen bench top was made from a dark marble which had silvery veins running through it. Integra reached into a small overhead cupboard and retrieved a coffee plunger and a bag of ground coffee. Usually Walter would prepare her morning beverages but Integra didn't like to wake the aging butler if it could be avoided; besides he would always protest against her choosing coffee over tea.

Coffee in hand, Integra made her way through the private wing of the mansion, where only she and Walter usually ventured, heading towards her office; Seras would be up soon for their routine sessions. Integra really needed to thank Walter at one point for suggesting the idea to her; the tutoring lessons with Seras had been very beneficial for both parties.

Seras had surprised Integra with how much of her former humanity she'd managed to retain, she was unlike any vampire she had ever known. Sure, Alucard was also a man of emotions, though he'd loath to admit it, but Seras was different, she embraced it. She was almost like a hybrid, a vampire who seemed human on the outside, except for the blood rages; but that came with the territory of being a fledgling, once she became a true Nosferatu her self-control would improve. Integra confessed to herself that the vampire fascinated her greatly. The other positive aspect of their sessions had been that for the first time, _**ever**_, Integra finally had another female to talk to. It wasn't always girly-girly talk mind you; she was still the head of this organisation and had to remind Seras of that on more than one occasion. But she still enjoyed their time together and it allowed Integra, if only a little, to feel like a woman and not hate herself for it.

Eventually Integra reached her office and entered the dark room; she flicked on the lights which bathed it in a warm light. Walking over to her desk she frowned when she noticed it was still covered in several tall stacks of paperwork.

_Great, three days left before I leave and there's still __**this**__ much left to do._

Integra rubbed the bridge of her nose as she sat down into her comfy office chair, sipping away at her mug of coffee, praying that the caffeine kicked in soon otherwise she'll be drooping off to sleep in no time.

*Knock Knock!* "Sir Integra, it's me, Seras." Came the vampires usual happy voice. It gave Integra a bit of a jump, which thankfully helped wake her up a little.

"Come in." She said, sipping a bit more on the coffee, thanking herself for taking it black with double strength.

The door opened and Seras walked into the room, Integra noticed a definite spring in her step. She sighed to herself in relief; the night must have gone well with Alucard. Seras walked up to the desk and gave her a little bow before sitting down onto one of the ornate chairs facing Integra.

"Seras, judging by the lack of news channels reporting massacres across London and the fact that the city's _**not**_ on fire, I'm to assume things went well tonight?"

"Yes sir!" She beamed; her blue eyes were flickering with excitement.

Integra grinned back at her, showing her pride in the little draculina for controlling Alucard so well. She put her now empty coffee cup down on the desk and retrieved one of her cigars from the desk drawer. She flicked open her gold cigarette lighter and inhaled her much loved first morning puff, feeling the nicotine instantly work in conjunction with the coffee to fully wake her up. After another puff she looked back at Seras, who was still smiling at her, waiting patiently for Integra to speak.

"Well?" Integra asked her. "Give me your report."

Integra listened carefully, allowing a smug smile to form across her face, as Seras gave her report of the evening. It was amazing, Alucard actually behaved himself; sure she had ordered him to but the annoying prick always found some sort of loophole to squirm out of doing her bidding. Seras began explaining her master's curiosity at all of the shops, especially the video game store; Integra couldn't stop a snort of amusement escaping at the mental image that was forming in her head. Alucard, the great and mighty No-Life-King, glued to a video game, he was still full of surprises.

Integra was pleased to hear that Seras and Alucard had successfully selected and purchases appropriate clothing for their 'holiday' in Kumaju. By the sound of it Alucard actually enjoyed doing it, Integra knew why as soon as Seras mentioned she'd bought half a dozen miniskirts.

The perv.

It was then that Integra suddenly noticed something that she'd very, very rarely seen before.

Seras was, without a shadow of a doubt, slowly but surely growing redder and redder in the face as she gave her report. It sparked a fire of curiosity in Integra's mind, and worry. Was the police girl developing _**feelings**_ for Alucard? Surely not, he was always so cold, so harsh towards his fledgling. She'd seen Seras blush at him before but it was always when he'd embarrassed her in front of the men… or in front of anyone for that matter. This was different though, not only was Alucard not in the room but Seras was actually smiling! What sort of strange, twisted thoughts was going on in that little naive head of hers?

"Stop blushing police girl." She found herself saying automatically, not knowing what else to say to her. It worked though, Seras let out a small squeak, obviously realising what had happened, and the colour drained away from her face.

"S-sorry sir, I didn't realise I was doing that!" She half laughed, trying to conceal her awkwardness.

"It's alright... but do you mind if I ask a personal question?" Integra already knew the answer but was just trying to fool herself otherwise. Seras didn't answer she simply nodded, obviously dreading the question.

"Do you... how do I put it delicately... do you like Alucard?" She almost whispered the last few words, like a teenager would if gossiping.

"Of course I like Alucard, he's my master!" Seras chirped. Integra simply raised an eyebrow.

"Shall we try that again?" She asked, this time in her usual down to business voice.

"Um..eeh...oh...well, the thing is..." Seras fumbled, her face turning red again.

_Oh my god, she __**does**__! It's like watching a train wreck in slow motion._

"I guess...I...do?" Seras finally answered, giving Integra an unsure look.

"I see." Integra said as she took a another drag from her cigar, exhaling little smoke rings. She couldn't help but grin at the situation, it was liking dealing with a girl and her first crush.

"Does Alucard know?"

"No!" Seras exclaimed, "... ahem, I mean no. He doesn't, thank god."

"Are these... serious emotions?" Integra found herself asking, letting the curiosity bite a little bit more.

"Oh gods, I have no idea!" Seras sighed in despair as she dropped her head into her palms, "He's my master, I shouldn't be feeling this way. Should I?"

Integra thought on her question a little. It was well known that vampires chose to mate for life, and it was a pairing based on a deeply emotional level. Could Seras be feeling these instincts? Could Alucard? She supposed it wasn't entirely impossible, Alucard did turn Seras after all, and that was a decision that he would never take lightly. Perhaps he'd already made his choice, and was simply waiting for Seras to feel the same! Could Integra allow them to be mates? Could vampires...breed?

"Sir?"

"What? Oh, sorry Seras." Integra didn't realise she'd drifted off into her thoughts that deeply. "I was thinking on your question."

"And what do you think? Is this natural for me?" Oh lord she was looking at her with those baby blue eyes again, Integra bet even Alucard couldn't say no to those. Damn those eyes.

"I think it could definitely be natural..." Integra began, watching as elation spread across Seras's face, "...but it could also just be something to do with your bond with him."

"I suppose you're right Sir, better not get my hopes up, hey?" Seras slumped a little in her chair, visibly deflated.

Integra was worrying now, this is the last thing she wanted developing, right when they were about to all go away and she was trying to make sure everyone _**kept**_ the peace. What if something happened? What if Alucard rejects Seras? It wasn't likely, but still possible; what sort of chaos would that cause, the thought of Seras in a vampire mood swing was frighteningly terrifying to consider.

_Then again..._

A light bulb went on in her head.

_Perhaps this could work to my advantage... if those two are busy... doing whatever it is that courting vampires do... then I won't have them in my hair to worry about as much. Also if they do form a bond I would be the first human to actually be able to stud two vampire mates up close! And should they even have the luck of breeding...lord I hope this works otherwise I'm in some very deep shi-_

"Seras, I've... had a thought, so to speak." Integra said quickly, a rare level of uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes sir?" Seras nodded, waiting for her too speak.

"We're flying out to Kumaju in three days right?", The vampired nodded.

"To a nice, isolated, tropical island resort?", Seras nodded again.

"Why not use your time there to see if anything... arises between you an Alucard." Integra suggested. Seras blushed even harder now. "I'm not saying you should tell him anything, or make any suggestions of it. Simply wait and see what happens."

"Are you sure sir?" Seras asked timidly, those damn blue eyes were back. "What if everything gets thrown back in my face?"

"I'll be honest Seras. I do have an ulterior motive too." _I should probably tell her the truth, in case it does turn out for the worse._

"Whats that, Sir?"

Integra took another drag from her cigar, stubbed it out and the proceeded to light a seconds. She sat there for a few moments, smoking, considering what she should say so as to not cause offence. Then again why should she care? She was the vampires master! Curse those petty emotions, Seras was making her soft.

"Seras. I want to study you and Alucard. If you two do end up... bonding in that way I will be the first human _**ever**_ to actively study it. It could mean a breakthrough in half a dozen different fields of vampiric research." She tried her best to make it sound logical and not selfish, maybe Seras would understand better. "... I could just order you to do it. But you've earned my trust, so I'll let you make any and all decisions on this."

Those last words seemed to relax the vampire, and she was able to supress the redness from her face. "You know, that's the first time you told me that you trusted me, sir." She smiled.

"It's been a long time coming I confess" Integra forced a small laugh. "I have problems with emotions, and dealing with vampires. You must remember I was brought up to despise your kind, so I'm still adjusting to having another domesticated vampire in the house."

Seras laughed at that, "Domesticated? Master maybe, but not me. There's nothing to domesticate, I'm the same as I was when I was human. Save for the fangs and bloodlust... hehe."

"I think that's why we've gotten on so well Seras. You are a one of a kind vampire."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, now you don't have to answer me immediately about Alucard. Just let me know before we leave. For now, lets focus on today's lesson?"

Seras nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, sir!"

"Good. We'll continue where we left off then, the history of the twelve knights..."

* * *

**A/N: Isn't Integra such a scheming woman? Hehe. That's it for this chapter. I hope this fic isn't dragging out too much, it will definitely pick up pace now as we begin the main plot arch at Kumaju Island. Oh its going to be fun! :3**

**R&R As always!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Their New Connection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or anything associated with it. If I did the manga would be longer :P**

**A/N: OMG! Another update! Holy ballz how do I do it whilst working a 44 hour week? I dunno, too much caffeine probably! xD**

**This chapter seemed way, way longer when I was writing it. I still don't know if I've got the effect I wanted from it, I MAY re-write this one later. Let me know what you think? :)**

**On Her Majesty's Orders**

**Chapter 6**

"Alucard." The voice called.

"..."

"Alucard." It called again, louder.

"..."

"Hey! Wake up asshole!"

"Gah! I'm awake!" Alucard yelled as his eyes shot open, something had just smacked him over the head, hard. He got up and out of his marshmallow throne with a grumble. His eyes scanned the purple and cream room, searching for his assailant. They were not to be found, Alucard growled in frustration. "Do not try my patience! Show yourself!"

"Alright, fine! Sheesh, no need to get your panties in a bunch!" There was a bright POOF of purple smoke as Bruce Willis appeared in front of Alucard, sitting atop a small cloud that was somehow supporting his weight.

"It's you" Alucard snarled, "What do you want Willis?"

"For the last time! My name is the Jackal! I'm the spirit of your goddamn gun!" Bruce willis pointed to the gun holstered inside Alucards coat as a herd of green elephants stormed past behind them.

"Willis. Jackal. Whatever, what do you want?" Alucard's patience was wearing as thin as the paper of which the Duke of Westminster was scribbling on in the background, floating atop his fortress of gummy bears.

"You and I need to talk my friend." Willis said, crossing his arms.

"Oh really?" Alucard scoffed, "I highly doubt that you have anything useful or intelligent to say."

"Not even if it's to do about Seras Victoria?" Willis frowned. Alucard's eyes narrowed at him.

"What about the Police Girl?" He snarled.

"What about that fact that **you** can't seem to take your eyes off her!" Willis poked Alucard several times in the chest as he spoke.

"I don't like you insinuations!" Alucard barked, drawing his two pistols at Willis.

"I'm not hearing a 'no'" Willis jested, turning into purple mist as Alucard fired off a volley of bullets at him. "Shooting at me with my own gun? Really?" He reappeared, this time wearing a high tech space suit "That shit doesn't work on me, remember?"

"It's still fun." Alucard sneered, "Now what were you trying to suggest about me and the police girl?" He asked threateningly, pointing his pistols at Willis again.

"I wasn't suggesting nothin'. It's a plain fact that you've got a thing for her!" Willis stated.

"I have not **felt **such petty emotions for centuries!" Alucard bellowed, emptying both of his pistols unto Willis, who simply dodged out of the way. "Do not think yourself privy to what I feel!"

"Oh, so you do feel something?" Willis grinned childishly, knowing he'd just outwitted the vampire.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO AND BLOW UP AN ASTEROID WILLIS!"

"We **are** on an asteroid, Alucard." He said flatly.

"What?" Alucard's eyes darted in all directions. He could have sworn they were in a bright room before. Now they were on a black, shattered landscape, and above his head Alucard could see the earth floating in the sky amongst a sea of stars.

He looked back at Willis, only to have his face drain in horror at what Willis had in his hands.

"Is that… a DETONATOR?" Alucard bellowed.

"Yes!" Willis yelled, he now had a helmet on. When did that happen? "We win Alucard!"

"Huhwhatnow?" Was all Alucard could say as Willis pressed his thumb down on the detonator button and everything went dark.

* * *

"Nngh!" Alucard woke, startled by his own dream. Confused. Angry. He quickly settled as soon as he realised he was back in his chambers, sitting atop his comfy throne.

"Damn you Walter." He grumbled sleepily, "You just had to make me a cursed gun didn't you?"

He let out a disgruntled sigh upon noticing his fingers had gouged inch deep marks all along the arms of his beautiful throne. He made a mental note to fit Walter with the bill for this one. Still, the chair could be replaced with ease, he must have been through at least several dozen by now anyway; why was furniture so weak? Scratch that. Why was he so weak to allow himself to be manipulated liked that, his pride was aching with embarrassment.

_Ugh. I despise that bloody spirit. _

He rubbed his head in a vain effort to banish the memories from his mind. Slowly but surely his mental strength overpowered the horrific and frankly weird images. The vampire was able to relax again, maybe even drift back to sleep.

He simply sat in silence, enjoying the feeling of the cool, slightly damp dungeon air. It gave him comfort and allowed him to mellow after those particularly irritating days spent with the humans.

Quiet. Relaxed again.

He fell back into sleep.

* * *

Three hours seemed to have flown by in what felt like three minutes for Seras. She let out a long yawn, stretching out her tired arms, as she made her way down the basement stairs.

Her tutoring sessions with Integra were quite the mental workout, but she enjoyed them. Couple that with a night out shopping with Alucard and Seras was more than happy to crawl into her coffin for a good day's sleep.

Not that she'd be able to sleep. Integra's words were rebounding inside her head like a rubberdized ping pong ball.

She still couldn't believe that Integra was actually encouraging her to explore her feelings for Alucard. Seras thought that the very suggestion of her and Alucard developing that sort of bond would be completely unthinkable in Integra's mind.

Then again, Integra justified it by claiming that she had some sort of weird, scientific interest. Was she telling the truth? Or did she simply want to watch her two pet vampires for entertainment?

Seras stopped and shook her head.

No. Integra may be a cold woman sometimes, but even she wouldn't do that to her.

AND, she did say that Alucard would never have taken the decision to turn Seras lightly.

Perhaps there was something there? Perhaps he felt something when he saw her that night, lying in a pool of blood, begging for life?

Maybe she should ask him?

The very thought of it sent her mind into overdrive; she instantly felt heat sparking across her cheeks and her chest. Seras couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh at the idea of it.

_Maybe… but not today._

She reached the bottom level; her nerves calmed knowing she'd soon her in the comfort and haven of her own room.

Then she heard a noise.

Maybe it was nothing?

Another, louder noise pricked at her ears. It was coming from Alucard's room.

She felt a niggle of curiosity. Master was always quiet in his room, never making any noise. In fact he'd complain if Seras so much a allowed a pin to drop in her room after sunrise. What on earth could he be doing?

She edged down the dark hallway until she finally reached Alucard's door. She pressed her ear to the thick iron door and listened.

There was a strange noise, a grunt maybe? Then there was the sound of creaking wood, splintering, eventually she heard a snap as whatever it was gave way under some unknown force.

Biting her tongue, and knowing better, Seras crept into the room. She prayed that Alucard was asleep, otherwise she'd be in for it.

He was.

Her master was sitting on his throne, deep in what could only be described as a nightmare. His left hand was clutching a piece of his chair that had been snapped clean off. His face was locked in a deep frown and he must have been clenching his teeth because the tips of his upper fangs were poking through his lips.

Seras couldn't help but feel a tidal wave of sympathy crash over her. She'd never seen Alucard look vulnerable before, and now she wished to never see it again.

She slowly walked up to him, knowing that her footsteps wouldn't wake him, and knelt down to look at his face. There was a single thin line of crimson making its way down one of his cheeks, it was dripping gently onto his shoulder, soaking into the fabric of his black undershirt.

He was crying?

No. Her master didn't cry. Not Alucard.

But he was, and Seras saw that he wasn't frowning in anger, it was fear, something in his dreams scared him. Seras couldn't bear it any more.

Knowing it would probably wake him up, and more than likely result in one hell of a beating for her, Seras put a hand up to his face. As soon as her gloved hand touched his face she saw Alucard's muscles relax a little. She wiped the tears away, staining her soft glove a deep red as the blood spread through the fabric. His frown lessened and she saw his jaw relax.

She breathed a sigh of relief, smiling warmly at her dozing master. She'd never had the chance to observe him in this state for long, he was beautiful. His long ebony locks were resting on her wrists as Seras cupped his face in her hands. She loved his chiselled jawline, his defined brows, those deep crimson eyes, even his cheeky grin was sometimes attractive, when not used at her expense.

Seras could have happily stayed there forever.

Then his arm moved.

Seras had to use every inch of restraint not to scream, she shut her eyes tight, waiting for the assault that was to come. However all that came was his hand, gently reaching up to her, fingers outstretched. Alucard's eyes were still shut and Seras couldn't sense his conscious. She carefully leaned in a little; his fingers became lost in her blonde bangs. She leaned in a little more, a surge of heat began to race through her body as she felt something awaken deep inside her. She leaned in a little more again, his fingers were so close to her cheeks which were burning like the surface of the sun.

She leaned in again and they touched. Seras instantly jolted up at the feeling, not from the touch, but the emotions that had transferred to her from her master.

She looked down at him, a mixture of shock, fear and happiness was coursing its way through her.

Seras then did the only thing she knew how to and ran for the door, heading for the security of her coffin, and leaving her master alone. At least now she knew that his nightmare had ceased.

* * *

There was a mist hanging over the tall grass as a pair of heavy boots trampled a path through the sea of green blades. His fingertips trailed over the tips of the grass, picking up droplets of dew here and there, it was cold, refreshing. He marched on, walking through the field in a content silence, soaking up the calm of the world.

The field eventually gave way to a stone fence, it was only a foot or so high so he simply stepped over it and carried on walking.

He looked up. The moon had revealed herself to the world, bathing the landscape in a pearlescent glow. In the distance he could see the moonlight illuminating the dew coated tops of trees, a forest. He walked.

The forest was tall, dark, and imposing. He did not fear it, for its darkness was its beauty. Still moving he entered the wall of bark and leaves, milling his way between an army of solid trunks which resembled an endless row of pillars in some ancient, forgotten temple.

Still he marched on. The moonlight broke through the canopy in bright beams, lighting the ground in beautiful patters. He smiled, nature was a beautiful mistress.

In the distance he saw a warm light, the trees began to thin. He picked up his pace, caught in wonder at the sight before him. It grew brighter, and warmer, eventually he was bathed in a red glow.

The forest cleared. His eyes widened.

He saw nothing but chaos.

He had passed through to a battlefield. The land was scarred with the pot marks of war, men lay dying, strewn across the ground like discarded dolls. Many were dead, some were dying. Some wounded, some limbless, some unrecognisable as humans any more.

There were screams, blood curdling screams.

He followed the terrifying noises, walking for miles upon miles as the chorus of screams, battle and war cries melded together and ascended into a mighty crescendo.

When he reached the source, he stopped, in awe and in fear.

There were hundreds, no, thousands, no, Tens of thousands of people. Men, women, children.

They were all impaled.

He turned to look away, and behind him was more. More impaled corpses, millions, as far as the eye could see. He began to run, trying to flee the horror.

Something caught his leg. He tripped and fell.

People, there were people crawling out of the earth. A rotted hand had grasped his leg, squeezing it and crushing the bone. The people were covered in armour, wielding rusted swords and shields.

The shields bore his crest.

More grabbed him now. First his legs, then his arms. He felt hands ripping at his clothes.

More came, raising their weapons high. Their eyes hungered for blood. His blood. One came close, he pointed the rusted sword at the man's breast, right over his heart.

He raised his sword, ready to strike.

But the blow never came.

The sword began to melt in his hand. Not hot, but still melting. The man began to melt too, until he was just a puddle of blackness on the bloodstained earth. The puddle too melted away until there was nothing.

He looked around. Everything was melting away. He felt the hands groping his body weaken and dissolve. The pikes looming over him crumpled and faded into dust.

The land itself even changed. The barren, blood soaked earth morphed. It sprouted grass; he felt the ground soften beneath him as the green cushion pushed against his back.

What was this? This was not the way it ends!

He stood up. He shivered with fright at what was happening.

He flinched as he felt the earth rumble and shake.

There was a blinding light.

He shielded himself, preparing for the searing pain that it would surely bring.

Nothing.

He opened his eyes.

There was a hand. Reaching out from the light in front of him.

It was small. Gloved.

White fabric brushed against his cheek, and there was a smile.

Warm, kind, everything he didn't deserve.

He reached out to touch her. Yes it was a woman he could sense. Eyes, a pair of eyes appeared.

Blue, like the oceans he used to cross in days long gone.

The eyes were concerned, but happy. They were not looking at him, they were moving, searching. Why couldn't she see him?

He stretched his arm out further. His fingers were nearly touching her now. Just a little bit more.

They brushed against soft, bright gold strands. The hair felt softer than silk.

His fingers reached her, he felt her smooth skin. It radiated with an energy he'd never known.

Their eyes finally locked. He could his see orbs of crimson reflecting in her orbs of deepest blue.

Then everything fell away.

He was at peace.

* * *

For the second time that day Alucard stirred from his sleep, this time it was far more pleasant. He opened his eyes slowly, a fleeting sense of hope convinced him that the woman would still be there, but he knew she was already gone.

He raised a hand up to his face, had she wiped away his tears? Had she felt his hidden sorrow?

A sigh escaped his lips as the old vampire re-discovered a sensation that he thought would be long dead to him, the sensation of being cared for. It made him feel, warm. That was the only way he could describe it. Warmth being the opposite of how he would usually feel, cold and dead. It was something very rare indeed.

And it was something he didn't deserve, something a monster didn't deserve.

He rose to his feet with a low growl, half hating himself for his emotions, half trying hard enough to give a damn about them. His left hand released the piece of shattered wood from his chair, Alucard had phased out of the room before it hit the ground.

The room he entered smelled the way it always did, a mixture of insense trying to mask the damp, and the light scent of his little draculina.

She was sleeping soundly, although Alucard could tell that Seras had only recently returned to her coffin, her scent still clung to him like a exotic perfume. He smiled at her, she was beginning to develop a stronger mental link to him; being able to penetrate his dreams was evidence of that. Alucard would have to be careful with that in the future, but for now he simply stood there watching her from the shadows.

How long was he there? Minutes? Hours? He did not know.

Eventually he gave in, closing his eyes Alucard entered his fledglings mind, if only slightly. He was not far enough in to see her dreams or for Seras to recognise him being there, but it was enough for him to sense her concious. Would the same thing happen if he was the instigator?

It was not long before a triumphant grin appeared on his face. He felt the warmth return again as he connected with Seras, if only for a few moments.

Not wanting to disturb her any further, Alucard retreated from her unguided mind. A sad pang was felt in his chest as the warmth left his chest. Alucard half scoffed at the fact. He left the room and returned to his own, hoping now to enjoy a deep sleep.

_Hmph. Round one goes to Willis…_

* * *

**A/N: Who loves ya baby? Finally theres a bit of fluffiness! Yay! I'm trying to keep them in character for the moment, I hope I achieved that. Reviews are VERY welcome, all of the reviews and pm's I've got so far are great motivators! :)**

**P.S I hope you guys like the particular movie references I put in the start of this chapter :3**


End file.
